


Chaton Noir

by Emerald_Heart12



Series: Miraculous One-Shot Collection [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien turns into a cat, And of course he has the worst luck, LITERALLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Heart12/pseuds/Emerald_Heart12
Summary: Title: Chaton NoirRating: KGenre(s): Humour, FriendshipCharacter(s): Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alya Césaire, Nino LahiffeShip(s): Adrienette? Adricatette?Summary: Adrien turns into a cat.Excerpt: Lifting his paw to rub his eyes – [...] Wait. [...] Paw?Word Count: 2831





	Chaton Noir

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Cat Goes Meow?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/295101) by InuChimera7410. 



Chat's Miraculous only had a few seconds left. Luckily for him, he'd made it just in time to detransform in an alley. After the green corona of light disappeared, Adrien's head hurt.

        Looking around, Adrien wondered, _Why is that garbage can so huge?_ Lifting his paw to rub his eyes –

        Wait.

        Paw?

        Adrien yelped. And, there was no doubt that his right hand had turned into a black paw, with a silver bracelet on it -- undoubtedly his Miraculous. But... where was Plagg? Dizzy, Adrien only manage two catch a glimpse of two bluebell eyes -- Ladybug? No, there was no mask -- before fading into unconsciousness.

 _This smells nice_ , Adrien thought as he curled around in the blanket. _I like it here._ Then, his eyes popped open. Where was "here"? All he could see was a lot of pink. And it was soft. And the smell... _heaven_. Vanilla and Mandarin oranges. He inhaled as much of it as he could. _Did Father decide to make my room nicer? I'm never leaving this place_ , he thought. Well, he wanted to never leave. He moved to rub his eyes when he it hit him like a bus: he'd been turned into an _actual_ black cat. And he wasn't at home.

        Quickly, he batted off what he deduced to be a blanket. Well, he tried to. When he only ended up further entangled, he let out a disbelieving _meow_.

        "Hey, your cat's awake," came the unmistakable voice of Alya.

        "Meow!" Adrien said indignantly. _I'm no one's property! Wait, who's Alya addressing?_

        "Yeah, you're right," came another voice, softer this time. _Ladybug?_ Adrien wondered incredulously. But when the figure came closer, he saw it was Marinette.

 _Princess!_ he called, temporarily forgetting he was a cat.

        "Aww, he's adorable," Marinette cooed. "I can't believe I was allowed to keep him." she said, and Adrien was a hundred percent sure he was blushing under the thick layer of black fur.

        "Meow," he said innocently. Marinette lifted him up and placed him on her shoulder, making her pigtails bounce. _No, Adrien, you will_ not _bat at her pigtails, because you are not supposed to be a real cat._ he warned himself. The pigtail bounced again, teasing. _Nope! Not tempting at all._ Again. _Stop it, you darn pigtail!_ Adrien hissed, swatting at it.

        Marinette and Alya started cracking up. Adrien could not have been more humiliated.

        "I swear that cat kinda reminds me of Chat Noir," Marinette commented, still laughing.

        Adrien was not amused by that conclusion. _Of all the people in the world, of course it actually had to be me. Well, the other me, but me nonetheless._ "Meow."

        "C'mere, you," Marinette said, pulling him into a cuddle after Alya left. Adrien froze. Marinette was hugging him. Marinette was _hugging_ him. _Marinette_ was hugging _him_. He should have squirmed out, some part of him muttered, _Ladybug_ , but a larger part was calling, _Marinette_.

        He tried to put the thought out of his head.

        "Meow..." he said. _I give up._ Adrien let his eyes wander around the room. Well, as much of it as he could see. The first thing he noticed was the clock. Lunch had finished twenty minutes ago. Of course, being a cat, he wouldn't have been able to go to school, but what about Marinette? "Meow!" _Marinette! You need to get back to school!_

        "What is it, Kitty?" Marinette asked, looking up from her desk.

        "Meow!" Adrien nudged the clock.

        "Oh my gosh, I'm late! Come on, Tikki!" Marinette said. "Thanks, Kitty!" she added, petting him quickly.

        Adrien was rather proud of himself. And the petting was _amazing_. "Meow," _See you, Princess._ He jumped back onto Marinette's bed, falling asleep on her blanket.

        "...and here I thought you liked hamsters better than cats," laughed Alya.

        Two things were on Adrien's mind right then. One, his Princess was back? And two, _hamsters_ ‽ Smelly little things that ran around in their wheel pointlessly? Talk about insulting!

        "Yeah, well, there are only two cats I like better than hamsters. Chat and this kitty here who's so possessive of me he's practically scent marking me right now." Marinette said.

        Adrien was _not_ possessive of Marinette! He was just protecting her from hamster vermin! Everyone knew cats were a billion times better, and, since those _two_ cats were actually _one_ cat, she only liked _one_ cat better than hamsters. Adrien came to a decision: every time Marinette would mention the word "hamster", he would hiss. And he was only scent marking so that the hamsters, dogs, and other cats would know that his Princess was _his_ Princess and no one else's. He was _not_ being possessive!

        "It's strange, though. Adrien wasn't there. Do you think he's alright?" Marinette asked aloud.

        "Meow!" _I'm right here!_

        "His dad probably sprang a surprise photoshoot on him. I'm sure he'll be back tomorrow," Alya said, brushing it off. _Well, at least now I know how my akuma disappearances are explained._

        "Yeah... that's probably it. Oh, I remembered I was going to make him a Christmas gift. Hm... maybe a Santa hat or something. But wouldn't a regular old Santa hat be boring? I'll have to add a twist to it..."

        "And this time, _I'll_ be there when you pack it. If you forget to sign your name again, like with the scarf and the card, I am personally not going to be your wingwoman." Alya stated, crossing her arms.

        "Meow... mew?" _Wait... the scarf? Does she mean...?_

        "Come on, you saw how happy he was when he thought that the scarf was from his dad. I didn't want to ruin it for him." Marinette said.

 _So Marinette was the one who made the scarf... wait, she was holding the same box as the one Father gave me! And she didn't say it was from her because she wanted_ me _to be happy...?_ That was it for Adrien. He had officially fallen _hard_ for Marinette Dupain-Cheng. _Marinette, you are truly the best!_ "Meow, meow, meow, meow!" he said, jumping onto Marinette's lap. _Right, she doesn't understand cat speak._ Adrien tried rubbing his head into Marinette's stomach, purring when she scratched behind his ears.

        "Please tell me you've given him a name," Alya said.

        "He seems fine with 'Kitty'." Marinette stated.

        "That's not a name!" protested Alya.

        "He doesn't really respond to anything else."

        "Meow." _I'm right here, you know._

        "Okay, then, kitty, what do you think?" Marinette asked.

        Adrien jumped onto the counter. And that was when he notices the pictures of _his face_ plastered all over them. Marinette was using his father's brands for inspiration. Smiling proudly, he pointed at the picture. _I'm this awesome guy who has never been treated better in his life than right now!_ "Meow!"

        "Is he... pointing at the picture of Adrien‽" Alya asked disbelievingly.

        "I swear... even his attitude... a perfect cross between Adrien and Chat..." Marinette trailed off. "If he was a cat... he'd be just like this."

_Of course she hits the nail on the head and thinks she misses._

        "You think so? So, what makes you say that?"

        "Earlier when I was late, he actually woke me up to get to class on time. And he managed to do it _nicely_ at that. I swear, only Adrien is capable of doing that." Marinette said, shaking her head. "Still, it would be kind of awkward to call him Adrien."

        Adrien facepawed.

        "Marinette, is your cat _facepalming_? Well, face _pawing_?" Alya stared, appalled. "That's it, you have to call him Adrien. There is _no way_ he could possibly be saying anything else. I bet he would give it to you in writing if he could."

        "Alya--"

        "Fine. You can call him 'Kitty', but I'm calling him Adrien." Alya interrupted, making Adrien spring from Marinette's lap onto Alya's.

        "Hey!" Marinette protested. Adrien the cat stuck his rough little kitty tongue out at her. _This is fun._

        That was when something new caught Adrien's eye. _Is that a laser? Don't those things appear when something's about to blow up or something_ _‽_ _I have to protect my Princess and her friend!_ Adrien hissed at the red dot, getting ready to pounce. WHen he was sure he covered it, just to make sure, he lifted his paws slightly. It had left. Adrien hissed, getting ready to spring as he located the dot. Once again, it slipped from his grasp.

        Marinette was laughing behind him. And in her fingers was a laser pointer.

        Adrien was mortified. He trudged over to one of Marinette's open drawers and curled up inside it, pushing it closed from the inside and turning the metal piece that would block the drawer from opening. There was _no way_ he was ever coming out. _Ever._

        "Please tell me you have the key," Alya said tiredly.

        A whimpering was heard from Marinette.

        Alya groaned. "Come on, Adrien, we won't tease you with the laser pointer anymore," Alya said, her voice taking a softer tone.

        "Meow!" _Never!_

       "That cat actually understands us too well," Marinette commented dryly. "You know, I think I know what'll work."

 _Oh, really?_ "Meow?"

        "Marinette, I think he just challenged you."

        "Alya, look! I swear, Ladybug's out there!" Marinette exclaimed.

        "Wait, where? There, I see her!" Alya called.

        Adrien flipped the lock. Ladybug was going to _kill_ him later. He pushed the drawer open, to see Alya videoing the drawer and Marinette with her hands on her hips, smirking.

        "How'd you know that would work?" Alya asked her best friend incredulously.

        "Black cats have a thing for ladybugs," she commented nonchalantly.

 _She literally just -- wow. I can't believe I fell for that, and now I am a hundred percent sure that Marinette knows something about this whole debacle._ Adrien was about to jump back into the drawer when Marinette scooped him into her arms.

        "That's enough for you, _chaton_." she said, placing him onto her bed. "I'm going to get some stuff for us to eat."

        Marinette came back with a plate of baked goods and a saucer of milk. She placed the saucer on the bed -- really, she was spoiling Adrien -- and she and Alya sat on the floor with the plate of pastries. When Marinette wasn't paying attention, Alya slipped Adrien a _pain au chocolat_ , winking at him.

 _Alya knows_ was the only thought in Adrien's head.

        "Yeah, come on in," came Marinette's voice the next day. _Who was coming in?_ Adrien wondered, but all curiosity was abandoned when Marinette came in the room.

        Adrien bounded over and started circling around Marinette's legs. Marinette scooped him up, and gently bopped him on the nose. "Come on, Kitty," she said. "This is another of my friends, Nino," Marinette said as said boy came in.

 _Very funny, Princess. I don't need an introduction._ "Meow."

        "Marinette, did your cat just roll his eyes?" Nino asked incredulously.

        "He's rather expressive. Yesterday when Alya asked me why I haven't named him, I told her that he'd only respond to 'Kitty', and she threw a fit, so I walked up to him, asked him what he wanted me to call him, and he jumps up on the desk and points to the picture of Adrien!" Marinette threw her hands up in the air, exasperated.

        Nino started cracking up.

        "And that's not all! I said calling him Adrien would be awkward, and he _facepalms_!"

        "That's -- your cat is crazy!"

        "I wasn't even finished. Alya insisted on calling him Adrien, and when I didn't, he jumped off my lap and onto hers -- and get this: he stuck out his tongue at me! Then, I tease him with a laser pointer and he goes and locks himself in a drawer! And here's the best part: you know how Chat Noir has a thing for Ladybug? To get him out, Alya and I pretended that she was here, and he _actually_ came out!"

       At this point, Nino was clutching his stomach laughing. Adrien was about to go back to his drawer of isolation and humiliation when Nino noticed.

        "Marinette, your cat's going back into the drawer," he said, still laughing. "I swear he's a human inside."

        Adrien facepawed again.

        "Marinette. Your cat is acting a heck of a lot like Adrien."

        Deciding that he was fed up, Adrien sauntered over to Nino and grabbed at his pant leg, giving Nino the kitty eyes. Nino looked suddenly uncomfortable.

        "It's like he's trying to _prove_ he's Adrien." Marinette said, unamused. "Let's get back to the project."

        The second Marinette got some paper out, Adrien made a mad dash for a piece of it and some black paint when neither Marinette nor Nino was paying attention. Taking both into the corner, he dipped his paw into the paint, and managed to write, _I am Adrien!_ onto the paper. When he was finally pleased with his efforts, he took the paper over to Nino, because Marinette was clearly trying to torture him by ignoring him, and held it up in his mouth for Nino to see. Nino's eyes widened.

        "Marinette, I..." Nino started, but halted himself when he saw Adrien shaking his head violently.

        "Yeah?" Marinette asked.

        "I was wondering what kind of flowers Alya likes!" Nino said, a little too rushed, but Marinette bought it.

        Adrien sighed in relief.

        Later, when Marinette went to get something from downstairs, Nino walked over to Adrien. "My best friend has turned into a cat. True or false?"

        Adrien nodded.

        "Does Alya know?"

        Adrien stuck his tongue out.

        "I'll take that to mean 'I don't know'. See you... wait. Will you be turning back into a human again?"

        Adrien froze, looking at Nino in horror. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind. Thinking quickly, Nino opened the _Notes_ app on his phone, allowing Adrien to type. _I don't know. I'm not sure I want to know._

        Nino grinned. "Dude, you love the attention from Marinette, don't you?"

 _Maybe_ , Adrien typed. _I'm not so sure I'd mind staying this way..._

        "Dude, you have it _hard_ for her," Nino laughed. "Anyway, I gotta go. See ya," Nino said, winking.

        After climbing onto Marinette's bed, Adrien promptly fell asleep.

        He was woken up by a soft thump onto the floor. A pigtailed girl had jumped in – through the window, no less – and landed softly into the floor. The girl's face and body were covered by a red skin-tight suit adorned with black spots.

 _What the heck is Ladybug doing in Marinette's room?_ Adrien wondered, when a pink flash spread through the room, temporarily blinding him.

        In Ladybug's place stood Marinette.

        Adrien stared, gaping at Marinette. Really, his little kitty mouth was hanging open.

        Marinette was Ladybug.

        Marinette was Ladybug.

 _Marinette_ was _Ladybug._

_Adricat.exe is not responding._

        "Looks like this kitty's gone _catatonic_ ," Marinette laughed. She had _not_ just made a pun. "Oh, Chat's been rubbing off on me. He'd have a field day if he was here, right, Kitty? And if he found out that I'd adopted a _cat_ \-- a black one at that -- he'd never let me live it down."

        Adrien was _not_ amused. One, he finds out that Marinette, the classmate he'd had a (not so) tiny crush on since what he had dubbed "The Umbrella Incident" was Ladybug, the love of his life. Second, Ladybug would reprimand him for his extensive use of cat puns, and here she was, _making a cat pun_ right to _his face_.

        Adrien hissed at Marinette and jumped onto her desk again, ripping out one of her magazine clippings of him with his claws. Then, he proceeded to sit on it.

        Marinette was astounded.

        "You're right, I should probably tell Chat when he gets back." she sighed, and Adrien jumped back into her arms. _I really could get used to this. And all I'd need to do to make sure no one worries is to let her know I'm me. No, she wouldn't take care of me then. But still, I don't like lying to her like this._

        The next day, Marinette's alarm woke Adrien up rather than its intended audience.

        And, as Adrien had taken it upon himself to be a gentlecat to his Princess and his Lady, he woke her up gently. "Thanks for waking me up, Kitty," she yawned. After getting ready, she turned to the cat and said, "I love you, you know that?" and placed a kiss on his kitten nose.

        Adrien's heart exploded right then and there. "Meow!" _Wait, I changed my mind! Don't go back to school!_

        That evening, Marinette was finally giving him more attention. Belly rubs, playing with toys, and a nice saucer of warm milk. In fact, Marinette had sat him on the bed to tidy up the mess.

        That was when Adrien's bad luck kicked in. He transformed back into a human, right there, on Marinette's bed.

        Marinette just stood there, frozen.

        "Plagg, claws out!" Adrien yelped, transforming into Chat and bounding off into the night.

        The next day at school, Adrien was _so_ dead.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was inspired by InuChimera7410's The Cat Goes Meow? on FanFiction.net. I loved the idea, and I really wanted to do my own take on it.


End file.
